


Much Needed Space

by jericks3



Series: Wild Blue Yonder [7]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, homesteader au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21833209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jericks3/pseuds/jericks3
Summary: The Bjorgmans discuss the issue of needing some extra space.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Series: Wild Blue Yonder [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557664
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Much Needed Space

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some quick fluffy fluff fluffersons to continue on the Wild Blue Yonder series! I hope you all enjoy! <3

“So, I’ve been thinking about adding on to the house again.” Kristoff told Anna as they finished up washing dishes side by side one evening.

“Really?” Anna looked a bit surprise as she wiped one of the last plates.

“Yes. It would be nice to have the extra space.” He gestured towards the living room.

Oskar was officially walking, and he had wasted no time in learning how to run. He was toddling away from Mary, screaming nonsense as she gave a very dramatic chase.

Kristoff felt his heart swell at the sight of them playing and wondered exactly what he’d done to be so lucky.

“Yes, it’s a bit tight in here with piano now, I suppose.” Anna chuckled at the sight, and Kristoff found he loved the way her eyes glowed as she looked at their children.

“And honestly I can’t imagine trying to cram Elsa, Honeymaren, and Olaf in here when they come to visit.” Kristoff pointed out.

“Where would we put an extra room?” Anna looked around. “Maybe over here?”

“I was actually thinking about adding on a second story.” He went to sit at the table.

Anna’s eyebrows raised underneath her fringe.

“A second story?”

“Yes. With, two, maybe even three bedrooms up there. We’ll turn this into a _real_ farmhouse.”

“My goodness, people will think we’re rich and famous!” Anna giggled, coming to sit in his lap, her arms coming around his neck.

“Ha, ha, ha. I know this whole house would have fit in your old parlor.”

“Not true. It would have fit in the parlor and the foyer. But not just the parlor. That’s ludicrous.”

“Mmm.” Kristoff nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck.

“How would we pay for a big addition like that?” Anna asked gently stroking the hair at the nape of his neck and holding him to herself. “Would you want to use some of the money from my dowry?”

Kristoff shook his head quickly.

“No, I don’t want to touch that money.” He repeated, not for the first time.

“Kristoff.” Anna rolled her eyes and leaned back to look at him.

“I just think we should save that money for when we’re older.”

“But what are we saving it _for_?”

“I don’t know. Something.”

“I see.” Anna chuckled.

“Besides. The harvest was so good, I think we can swing the addition easily.”

“Really?” Anna looked pleased.

“Yep. I’ve already gone over some rough figures with Oaken. He says he’s helped add on a second story before, so he’s willing to help us with this.”

“Oh, we could have all the neighbors over and do it like a barn raising!” Anna said, excited at the prospect of hosting a big gathering.

“I suppose we could.”

“That would be so fun! The Johnson’s barn raising was such a good time. Oh! I know! I can make that special lemon curd cake with the candied lemon drops on top for everybody!”

“Sounds delicious.” Kristoff chuckled.

“So, we’re doing it?” Anna bounced in excitement on his knee.

“As long as you’re okay with it?”

“Of course! And it’s good timing too. We’ll probably need the extra space.”

“I know. That’s what I said.” Kristoff looked at her curiously.

“No… I mean… We’ll _need_ the extra space.” She gave him a pointed stare.

“Wha-“ His brows furrowed and then realization dawned on him and he felt his eyes get nearly as large as dinner plates. “Anna! Are you-?”

“Mhmm!” She gave a happy squeal and nodded her head emphatically.

Kristoff looked at her for the briefest moment. Her face was level with his, and he admired the way her eyes glittered, and her cheeks glowed. Really, how had he not noticed before? She was positively radiant.

He gave a happy whoop, jumping to his feet, and scooping her with him, landing an overjoyed kiss on her lips as he spun her around.

“What?” Mary quit her game with Oskar to look up at them. “What’s going on?”

“Wha?” Oskar repeated Mary, doing his best to immolate the confused scowl she had on her face, even though he had no clue what was being said.

“I’m going to have another baby!” Anna exclaimed in excitement, giving her feet a happy little kick from her position in his arms.

“What!” Mary gave a happy shout. “You are?”

Oskar threw his hands over his head and shouted too, whether it was in confusion or celebration Kristoff wasn’t sure.

“Yep!” Anna smiled.

Mary made several happy sounds, some of which included tears, and came to join their embrace. Oskar, never one to be left out, hurried over and tugged on Kristoff’s pants until he lifted him up to join them.

“Another baby!” Mary marveled. “Another little sister or brother! Oskar did you hear that! You’re going to be a big brother!”

“Baby?” He repeated the word, his little blond head tilting to the side.

“Yes! Good job.” Anna giggled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “Baby!”

“Baby!” Oskar exclaimed throwing his arms up in the air again.

“How far along are you?” Kristoff asked her softly, still clutching her tightly with one hand.

“I think nearly two and half months.”

“Two full months and then some?” Kristoff repeated in surprise. “You knew almost right away with Oskar! Two and half months?”

“We’ve been so busy I hardly noticed! And I haven’t had as many symptoms as I did with Oskar. I just thought I was starting to put on some extra weight. I have been baking a lot more.”

“Two and a half months.” Kristoff marveled. “Then we need to get to building those extra rooms!”

“Extra rooms… So, I get to have my own bedroom again?” Mary looked hopeful.

Anna and Kristoff burst out laughing, and Oskar quickly copied them.


End file.
